


Characters

by Storyflight



Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [25]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Femslash February, I might have messed up a but canon-wise but oh well, Late Night Conversations, Little a saimatsu...as a treat, Mentions of Suicide, Mixed feelings, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, References to Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sad Ending, YIKES part 2, connected to my kaemugi/shiromatsu fic, kinda meta, so many headcanons I uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: “...We are both artists, content creators, so on and so forth” Tsumugi attempts to hold onto something, anything! “And I’m sure you’ve created original and fan characters before, right?”“Yes!” Angie holds out her pointer finger, “I have my own stories too! Isn’t it amazing that you can create other people, animals, hybrid, species?! The mind is truly spectacular”“Ah, Yes…” Tsumugi sits on top of an upside-down bucket. “Are there any characters that you...disliked?”---It's the night of Angie Yonaga's death. As the time ticks for the poor artist, Tsumugi shares one last conversation with her creation.
Relationships: Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie
Series: Be my friend, Girl (Friend!) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625326
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Characters

**Author's Note:**

> I got decent feedback from the Kaemugi concept so here it is in the Killing game setting :) Ouch, this hurts, sorry mugi
> 
> ~~Also I kinda projected on Angie's pregame self, just a little~~

Angie Yonaga, Super High School Level Artist. She is Tsumugi’s least favourite creation.

That’s a terrible thing to say about a person, right? God never said He disliked his creations, He loved all of them. He didn’t have a deadline, unlike Tsumugi. Angie and Kaito were the hardest to develop and  _ wow,  _ she accidentally favoured one over the other. He fell under the Chapter Five curse, along with Kokichi, they needed a lot of character. 

She likes Angie, her real self and one she created. They were friends before the game and offered to help with character design for this season. All of them were great, which is why Tsumugi gave her the role as an artist, but Team Danganronpa wanted fewer pants on girls, more school-like uniforms, and  _ more chest.  _ Poor Angie, she will never know.

Tsumugi stands in front of the artist’s lap. It’s late, a killing will happen tonight, and if she wasn’t the mastermind then she’s one of the two victims. It’s supposed to be Tenko and Himiko, a death that represents a lover’s suicide, until Rantaro messed it up. Until  _ Kaede  _ messed it up, your creations can indeed work against you. She did such a great job as a protagonist, if only it was Maki instead of Shuichi. 

She knocks on the door. A couple of heartbeats later and the white door splashed with paint swings open. “Ooooh! Shirogane! I would be upset that you’re here late...but you are part of the Student Council. Angie has full trust in you” 

The real Angie is 20 years old and an illustrator. Her work is seen in children’s books and her religion. Tsumugi isn’t familiar with her  _ real  _ faith, but the young woman talks about it when able. If no one is interested, she respects it and they talk about something else. Real Angie is really kind, thoughtful, calm, and talented.

This Angie, Tsumugi fucked up. The typical religious person stereotypes but multiplies it by a hundred, offend another religion on top of it, not have her talent be shown a lot. It’s a mixture of her fault and Team Danganronpa’s.

“Shirogane?”

“Oh— Sorry!” She Shakes her head, “lost my train of thought for a moment. Silly me! I brought you some Grilled Cheese and water Tsumugi holds out the plate of food, “You’ve been here working on your little project for quite some time. You need a break” A project that will end up failing.

“Come on in! Make yourself at home!” Angie pulls her in the white lab, “Everything is almost done! Angie is excited! Saihara would be delighted to talk to Akamatsu again, don’t you think?”

These effigies, the littlest details were not left, everything is perfect. It’s how Tsumugi and the team imagined them. Kaede’s chubby frame, Ryouma’s bits of black hair, Kirumi’s slight chub, and Rantaro’s square-framed glasses. The cosplayer flinches, Angie perfected Kaede, Rantaro, and Kirumi’s freckles. The size, the placement, everything…

“Wow, everything is so precise…” Tsumugi’s creation did that! “I’m sure it’s going to work”

“Hm! Oh, Angie never thanked you for the food. I appreciate it! Ah, it upsets me a little that...it’s not Toujou’s. Ah, Angie didn’t—“

“No, you’re okay. I miss her too” she was supposed to be a survivor, “Say, Yonaga? Can I ask you something?” 

“Angie is all ears! You’re free to have the other half of her sandwich too” She’s nibbling it like a cute little hamster, “Whatever it is, Atua will give you strength”

“...We are both artists, content creators, so on and so forth” Tsumugi attempts to hold onto something, anything! “And I’m sure you’ve created original and fan characters before, right?”

“Yes!” Angie holds out her pointer finger, “I have my own stories too! Isn’t it amazing that you can create  _ other  _ people, animals, hybrid, species?! The mind is truly spectacular”

“Ah, Yes…” Tsumugi sits on top of an upside-down bucket. “Are there any characters that you...disliked?”

Angie blinks blankly. “Whatever do you mean, Shirogane?”

“Maybe the character’s colour palette is off, they have a bad personality, evil—“

“Well, I created them to my liking...and no one is perfect whether reality or fantasy. I love and cherish all of my characters. I’m proud of my creation like Atua is with His”  How she wished to feel like that. How she wished to like Rantaro or perhaps Tenko. However, talking to her creation, her creation of the new Angie, she doesn’t seem so bad.

Angie is a good person. Angie has her flaws, just like everyone else. Angie is complicated, maybe that’s why Tsumugi couldn’t take in a full grasp of her character. Tsumugi wasn’t lazy, she went through her character differently.

“Ah, Angie needs to leave for a minute” The artist pats the top of Tsumugi’s head, “I have to get some fire for the ritual...Hm, I can’t get any from the kitchen”

“How about a candle?” Saying those words strained her throat. Leading Angie, a wonderful character, down to her death. “There empty rooms have some, do you want me to come with you?” She can’t, that’ll mess up the story, worse than before.

“Stay here! Make sure no one comes in, I don’t want Ouma to mess with my lab again! Angie knows you can walk it but…it’s Ouma”

Tsumugi snorts. “Tell me about it”

It’s the last time she sees Angie. She gives her the homely smile, the slow-wave goodbye, and the delightful skip over to her door.

_ I projected on her, didn't I? I added the happiness ordeal because of Kaede, having another character bubbly like the Kaede here made me feel better about myself. _

Angie closes the door behind her and the sound of her footsteps dwindled. She sits up and removes any traces of her being here. Time to think of an alibi.

_ I know for a fact Angie is going to be a Controversial character, although she doesn’t deserve that. She has good intentions.  _

Once everything is Tsumugi Shirogane-free, she scans the room once more. The perfect replicas, unfinished paintings, sketches, clean canvas. The room of Angie Yonaga, will not mean anything in the next three minutes.  _ Oh, Being from above. If you exist, what have I done? _

**Author's Note:**

> So,
> 
> -It's confirmed that Tsumugi is 20 and canon in the game itself makes no sense. So I have it in the real world they are 19-20 but then they are in high school during Danganronpa. "But in the game, they said-" is anything in v3 canon? Come on  
> -Angie's pregame religion is based off my own but ofc I'm not gonna say it directly lmao, but in the fic itself it's not the SAME belief but similar fic-wise  
> -Kaede is chubby  
> -I do not hate Angie, I just thought about how the fanbase hates her and went from there  
> -I used to dislike all Mugi ships when I first got into DR but she isnt...just LIKE Junko and everything, and when I started writing my chatfic and had Mugi n Angie hanging out...then it grew on me. Tsumugi can have her rights  
> -ME? Calling out Team DR? Maybe so gif  
> -GOD I really love this pairing and they would be so cute and cryptic together. I originally had a cute HPA fic with Angie painting something anime-related but no, angst, sorry


End file.
